Try Standing On Your Own Two Legs For Once
by EthuerEjcer
Summary: A look into the past and the events that lead to the development of Lady Dona's cold and snarky personality. Contains violence and death.


**a/n: A little glimpse into Dona's past. I recommend reading the last section while listening to Wandering Flame :,)**

**Not gaining any profits, don't sue.**

* * *

"Dona, get up at once young lady!" said Dona's mother.

Dona stirred slightly in bed but settled and clutched her blanket with even more force. She did not feel like waking up today and she couldn't be bothered to call out to her mother.

After a slight pause, the same voice shouted from the floor below. "Dona, you are already seventeen! Don't make me come up there and drag you out like a child!"

Dona groaned from beneath the covers and shouted back "Okay, mom!" dragging the word 'mom'. She didn't even bother to try and catch what more her mom was saying as she lazily pushed the covers off her. It was close to noon; she could tell. The sun's rays were warm, bordering on burning hot, as they kissed her tan skin. She groaned again as she had to push herself off the bed.

_"Today is just going to be another dull day,"_ Dona thought to herself as she dragged herself to get changed.

* * *

"Don't forget to pray at the temple for them before you get back!"

Dona waved without even looking back at her mother. She was supposed to send her family's gift to the local summoner and his guardians. Her mother, father and two older brothers, her family in short, didn't want to go and say goodbye to the summoner and sent her instead. Dona never quite understood the concept; you say goodbye _because_ you were sad. Nonetheless, she made her way to the docks.

By the time Dona had reached the pier, she was drenched in sweat. The docks were built quite far from the in-land village. Dona always complained about this and was always given one answer: to avoid Sin. Sin would have a hard time reaching her rural village from the beach, or so they assumed.

Her village was quite secluded and almost hidden from the world. It didn't specialize in chocobo breeding; it didn't produce and ship crops to the main land. It did nothing more than simply produce summoners. To Dona, summoners and Sin were never that big a deal. She would always ignore news of either subject and simply daydream of being in a place far, far away from here.

She had dreamed of seeing the world before she was too old to even remember her name. To see the most fascinating places, taste the most wonderful food, and meet the most interesting people. But there was always one problem- Well two, if you include Sin- Money.

Dona's family was dirt poor like most people on the village. She envied the Chief's daughter for her beautiful dresses that seemed to bounce with every step she took. She envied her shiny auburn hair that simply flowed gracefully as if it was a majestic waterfall. But most of all, she envied her chances to explore the world and its extravagance simply because she had the funds to do so.

A sting in her eyes snapped Dona out from her self-lament. She wiped the sweat from her eyes as she cursed to the wind. She dropped the basket of potions -which her parents had saved quite a lot of money for- without any care and fixed her ugly bangs and her ugly overalls. She scraped the dirt from under her flip flops and huffed. She had to look presentable, at least to the island's summoner.

There were only a handful of people, which was good because she hated having to squeeze herself between people's filthy bodies. There was only one boat on the pier, proving the island's obscurity. The priest of Yevon was performing the prayer along with everyone else. Amongst the people there, Dona recognized one of her neighbour's youngest son, seven years younger than Dona; he was handing the summoner a woven case with tufts of phoenix downs. Dona scooted over behind him, the salty sea breeze blowing in her face a little stronger than usual.

The boy soon moved aside and Dona presented herself to the summoner. She really did her best to not take in news about the summoner; hence she only knew that this middle-aged man used to be a forager before becoming a summoner. "Ah, so nice to see you before I depart on my final voyage," He said in a voice so soothing, yet sorrowful at the same time. It tugged at Dona's heart that she did not cared to know more about him. "Please accept this lord summoner, it is a gift from my family and I," Dona offered her basket with a bow of her head. The summoner's guardians took the basket from Dona with a serious expression most likely set in stone, but the summoner himself simply smiled warmly.

"Thank you, dear Dona," The summoner bowed and did the prayer, surprising Dona that he knew her name. The summoner chuckled to himself when he saw Dona's stunned expression. "I have known your parents since we were little children. They tell me all about you and your brothers," he said as he gazed off into the horizon with melancholy. Dona blinked in silence and blush slightly, wishing now that she had taken more time before it was too late. She quickly did the prayer and stood aside next to the little boy, giving others a chance to bid their farewells.

* * *

...

.

.

_"M'lord summoner, something's amiss,"_

_..._

* * *

Dona was waiting for the summoner to board the ship and set sail when she saw one of his more priestly-looking guardian whispered something into his ears. The summoner simply nodded calmly but somehow, Dona felt a little uneasy. Most of the people had offered their gifts and were done with their prayers.

_"Surely the summoner would set sail by now..." _Dona wondered, impatiently tapping her foot on the solid wooden dock.

The summoner's party and their rigid silence brought uncomfortable tension to everyone including the priest who always looks unfazed.

"M'lord. Forgive me but, should you not be boarding the ship?" the priest sheepishly asked.

After a little more taciturn waiting, the summoner shook his head an apologized "I am sorry. I just wanted... to remember the place I call home,"

The priest's face had an expression of forlorn and did a little nod before praying for their safe journey. As they started to board the ship, the waves started to get a little rough. No one noticed it at first but the waves started crashing against the shore a little more vigorously. The insidious waves grew more and more in speed and size until it was perfectly evident. The boat starts rocking back and forth with a dreadful moaning of their wooden structure. The docks shakes and cracks slightly under the force of the waves.

Panic broke out as people screamed in terror. The sea breeze, which had accelerated to blow as hard as the frosty winds of the peak of Gagazet, almost knocked Dona off her feet. The summoner who was standing on the boarding plank, stumbled back but was caught by his guardians. Everyone was on the floor trying to hold on to the wooden floor, desperately clinging on for their dear lives.

"What's... going on?!" The priest shouted but his voice could barely heard over the roaring waves and wind. The little boy clutched at Dona's leg as he lost his grip on the splintery surface.

"It's, SIN!" The summoner cried out.

Dona's eyes went wide with shock but instantly shut them as they were lashed by the wind. Dona cried out; she couldn't believe this was happening. She always thought that Sin would never attack her secluded island; that they'd be spared of this terrible destruction. But she was wrong. Sin had found them and now their lives will be destroyed in the most painful ways ever. Knowing death's cool touch would be upon her soon, she thought about her regrets as her life flashed before of her mind's eye. The ironic part, they were mostly Dona's daydreams.

Through the short moment of vision, Dona managed to snag a blurry glimpse of a whale-like creature emerging with full speed from the distance.

Sin will no doubt leave a crimson stain.

* * *

_..._

_"The village, it's... It's gone!"_

_..._

_"Sin destroyed the centre of the island! Oh Yevon have mercy!"_

_.._

_"The docks. Why? Why didn't Sin destroy the entire island?"_

_._

_"... Mommy...?"_

* * *

The ship had set sail when the sun kissed the horizon, bathing everything in a warm orange glow. It was in the middle of its voyage to the grand city of Luca. The passengers were a mixed bunch, but they all share one thing in common; they're all broken.

The sea glistened and the waves sparkled; it reflected the sunset in a hue of brilliant colours purple and orange. There wind had died down into a cool breeze that felt like a mother's loving kiss on her child's wound. The seagulls occasionally rest upon the yards of the masts, quietly cooing instead of their usually loud squawking. Everything in Spira at that moment and place seemed to be resonating peace and serenity; it was as if everything, be it sentient beings or matters sensed, was grieving over their loss.

Dona stirred slightly and woke up on her cabin bed. In the dimly lit room, her eyes fluttered open but she did not get up. Her wilful spirit had mostly been robbed by Sin and what was left was a grim shadow of what used to be a determined dreamer. Even shifting from her uncomfortable position in bed seemed to require too much energy. She thought about why she was spared along with the few others on the docks.

They had prayed for a miracle, and they got it. But what value does life hold, when all else is lost? After the attack and after Sin had left, the traumatized survivors had rushed back to the centre of the island only to find nothing but a massive strait and all that remained of the village was a sunken underwater ruin. The natural landscape that was once a lush forest, now a barren wasteland filled with broken trees and broken people. Not a single body was found and it was assumed they were either consumed by Sin or lost at sea.

_"The wails. Oh merciful Yevon, the wails of the living!"_ Dona remembered by accident, and struggled as if possessed with the air trying to kick herself for remembering it. There were different sounds then, all of them equally agonizing. Screams from parents who lost their child, cries of children who lost their parents. They say that the cacophonous wails of the dying were heart-wrenching; but for Dona, the wails of the still living had downright crushed hers.

The difficulty of breathing forced Dona to turn the other side and she saw the little boy who is her neighbour. _'Was her neighbour'_ Dona corrected herself. Now she has no home, and no place to go to. The little boy shared her fate, and yet he was soundly asleep. Dona envied the child's innocence and purity that kept him from fully understanding their situation.

She got tired of not being able to sleep and decided to go out on deck for some fresh air. It probably won't do much to help, but what else can she do? The whole atmosphere in the cabins was so sombre with its gloomy lighting and dark shadows. Or maybe that's just how Dona sees it; she isn't quite sure. Once she has reached the top of the stairs, the warm rays from the sinking sun were the first thing to greet her.

The salty sea breeze and the mellow sound of waves were almost surreal for Dona. It felt so peaceful, as if nothing bad had happened. Dona inhaled slowly, and a rush of well-needed bliss filled her. It almost made Dona forget about recently being an orphan, almost. With a hint of a tired smile, Dona walked on to the centre of the deck.

"I see that you have awaken, dear Dona,"

Dona turned around to look for the owner of the voice and saw the summoner. Dona prayed and immediately thanked him "Thank you, for taking all of us to Luca. I apologize on behalf of all my people for this burden on your shoulders," A hand grasped Dona's left shoulder and she looked up in surprise.

"You have no need to apologize, Dona. They are my people too. It is a summoner's duty to be the pillar of strength for the denizens of Spira. I am glad to be able to help as much as I can to ease the suffering of the people. That is the path I have chosen," He said to Dona, eyes locked, with as much warmth and comfort he could muster. His words touched Dona and she took solace in them.

Dona prayed once more and the summoner did too. Halfway through, the summoner stumbled and he fell on his knees. A shocked Dona quickly rushed to his aid "Are you alright?!" she said as he helped him up. "I'm afraid I might be a little tired from performing the Sending at such a grand scale. It was my first time too," He said as Dona led him to a chair.

"I truly am sorry, for the loss of your parents and brothers. They were good friends of mine, as were all the others," He said through a expressionless mask. Dona wondered what turmoil the summoner must be hiding in his heart. It dawned upon Dona the size of a summoner's responsibilities. "I am sorry, for you too," Dona whispered and they sat in silence.

The sun had sank and the moon had rose; so too did the brilliantly shining stars.

Dona broke the soothing silence with an unusual question. "Do summoners… get to travel around Spira?" she stared off into the distance. The summoner blinked with curiosity for a while before answering "Yes, all summoners on their pilgrimage must travel to each temple of Yevon in Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania and Zanarkand in that order. In other words, summoners get to see all of Spira; before facing Sin,"

Dona pondered this for a while and then nodded. The summoner wondered what it is Dona was planning, but he had a good guess. He bid Dona goodnight before returning to his cabin, with his two guardians following him from behind. Dona was left there, all alone on the deck with nothing but the moon for company.

Dona remembered all the people on the island; from her family, to her friends and neighbours, to even the Chief and his daughter. The irony of it all made Dona chuckle sympathetically. They were the ones who always gave their best in everything they did. They were the ones who lived life in the here and now instead of daydreaming about the future. They were the ones who deserved a second chance at life and that made Dona's eyes tear up with regret.

Despite feeling sorry for the people she has lost, Dona felt a twisted satisfaction that the chief's daughter didn't survive. She had always bullied Dona about her insecurities and pathetic dreams of seeing the world. Sometimes she pressured Dona so much to the point where she broke down crying. _"Try standing on your own two legs for once. Oh wait, I forgot! Babies can't stand!"_

That's why Dona was so desperate in trying to leave the island, and to live her own life. She wanted to prove that snotty rich kid that she was perfectly capable of doing exactly that. The Chief's daughter was the one who wasn't standing on her own two legs. She was the one who was spoilt simply because of her father's status. She has no idea what it's like to live on her own.

"_And now she never will,"_ Dona said in her mind. The more she thought about it, she actually started to feel sorry for her. But now isn't the time to feel sorry. Dona had a plan, a purpose in her life and she will see it to the very end even if it means forfeiting her life. Dona didn't need people to like her and the less people to like her, the better. It would be less painful when the time comes. As a small compensation, Dona's daydreams won't just be a dream anymore.

Dona's resolve has been set in stone and once she gets to Luca and find someone to look after her neighbour's son, she will begin her journey. There will be no turning back at that point and Dona is confident she will have no regrets. She will avenge her fallen family and friends. She will avenge her home.

This is her story.

* * *

**Since nothing much is revealed about Dona's past, I decided to keep the mystery a, well, mystery; hence why no name is given to anyone or anything. The summoner either fails his pilgrimage and perishes or Braska beat him to it and he goes into retirement. Your pick. Hopefully this has been an engaging read.**

**Reviews and critiques welcome.**


End file.
